


Balanced Jedi Consular

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Normajh has attachments that he doesn't want to give up.





	1. Tython

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I'd write more of these stories, but I came up with the idea of a(nother) half-brother to Jeveen and _had_ to write this.

Normajh hesitated to leave for Kaleth. It was important to find the terminals Yuon had mentioned and learn what he could about Rajivari's teachings, but he couldn't ignore what his Force senses told him about his master. She'd moved to the computer terminal in the corner of the room, pulling up some sort of document. Hesitantly, he spoke up, "Master Yuon?"

"Is something troubling you, Normajh?" she asked, turning to face him. Her expression was concerned and attentive.

That gave him the courage he needed to ask, "Do you have a sister, Master?"

"I-- I did, but I haven't heard from her in decades." She glanced down at her clasped hands. He caught a glimpse of sadness in her green eyes. "We haven't seen each other since I left to become a Jedi."

"What was her name?" Normajh took a few steps towards her, intent on finding out the truth.

She looked up at him with a faint, sad smile. "Dyonne. I know she's your mother."

Normajh gave a rueful laugh. "There goes my big reveal. Mom said she had a sister, but hadn't seen her since she was young."

"Genetic testing is standard procedure for the Order," Yuon explained, smiling slightly. "Especially when we find children on their own without adult supervision."

This time, his laugh was amused, thinking of the occasion when the Jedi Order approached him about joining them. "Such as me."

"Such as you," she confirmed with a nod. "The test indicated that you were my nephew, so the Council sent me to various dig sites while you went through your early training."

He nodded, a little disappointed. They probably hadn't wanted to risk him becoming attached to Yuon. "Why are _you_ my master? Why not someone else? Not that I want someone else, but I'm rather curious."

"That was my only condition for letting them send me away," she answered simply, her crooked smile reminding him of his sister. "I wanted to oversee the last of your training myself."

Normajh bowed to her, smiling. "Thank you, Master Yuon. I'll do my best not to let you down."

"You've done well so far," she told him with a soft laugh, making shooing motions with her hands. "Now you can continue to do so by finding those terminals and learning more about Rajivari's teachings."

Laughing, he headed towards the door. "I'm going, I'm going." As he started down the corridor, he nearly plowed into an older Jedi with silver gray hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me, Master." He bowed in apology and, before the man could respond, Normajh continued on his way in a flurry of robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister commented on how similar Yuon and Jeveen looked to each other and the idea of them being related stuck with me. Also, that _is_ Master Orgus Din Norm almost ran into at the end there.


	2. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm and Qyzen run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story, I wanted to start bringing the different characters of my half-siblings 'verse together a bit more.

"Norm!" He turned at the sound of his name, a smile quickly spreading across his face when he spotted a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes hurrying towards him.

Normajh opened his arms when she reached him and the woman flung her arms around him in a tight hug. He spun her around in a circle, laughing. "Jeveen! I didn't know you were coming to Coruscant."

"I wasn't originally planning on it, either." She grinned up at him once he set her on her feet. The implant over her right eye whirred slightly and she looked over her shoulder. "Stop sulking, Corso, and come say hello."

That's when Normajh noticed the young man standing a few paces away. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail of dreadlocks and his brown eyes were uncertain as he approached them. "Howdy."

Jeveen began the introductions, "Norm, this is Corso Riggs. He's helping me get my ship back--"

"You lost the _Starseeker_? How?" Normajh couldn't help interrupting. He knew how much Jeveen loved her ship and she would sooner space herself than risk losing the freighter.

"A bastard named Skavak," Jeveen told him, scowling darkly. "I won't go into the full story here, but suffice it to say that he managed to steal my ship out from under my nose on Mantell and Corso's helping me get her back."

Normajh nodded and looked at Corso. "I can't watch my sister's back the way I did when we were kids, so I'm trusting you to do that for me, Corso."

"You don't even need to-- wait, sister?" Corso blinked and looked between the two of them.

They exchanged grins. They never got tired of that reaction. "Yep. Same mother, different sires."

" _Could smell it,_ " Qyzen interjected, tapping the side of his snout.

At Jeveen and Corso's curious looks, Normajh told them, "This is Qyzen Fess. He's helping me with my tasks here on Coruscant."

" _Should go, Herald. Yuon is getting worse,_ " Qyzen reminded him.

A smirk twitched at Jeveen's lips. "Herald?"

"I'll explain later, when I'm not in such a hurry," Normajh told her. "We're headed to the Old Galactic Market."

Grinning, Jeveen told him, "So are we! Mind if we tag along?"

"Not at all. We can catch each other up along the way." Normajh smiled brightly.

As they started towards the Old Galactic Market, Corso commented, "Okay, _now_ I see the resemblance. You two have the same smile."


	3. Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm and Yuon start writing to each other

_Dear Norm--_

_My mind grows clearer by the day. Syo told me about your deeds on Coruscant; this shielding technique came at a great cost to you and the Noetikons. It is a precious gift, but so is your life. Be careful not to overstress yourself._

_I write because I gathered a number of materials to assist your training on Tython. My illness--and your unique circumstances--meant that they went unused. I send them now in the hope that they will be of use to you or Qyzen. Remember: Completing the trials marks a waypoint on your journey as a Jedi, not the end._

_I must rest. Please be safe. My thoughts go with you both._

_\--Yuon_

_Dear Yuon--_

_I am very glad to hear of your recovery. That was all I wanted for you. Seeing you collapse like that in the Council chambers scared me for a moment. I didn't want to say good-bye to you so soon after meeting you. Any price I had to pay to ensure your recovery was well worth it in the end._

_Thank you for the materials. I started reading one of the books and found it difficult to put it aside in order to rest before we reached Taris. We've also used the remote to practice fighting together. We hadn't hurt each other yet, but it doesn't hurt to practice. Especially in case we run into my sister again._

_Oh! I was in such a hurry to head out and find the missing masters that I forgot to tell you about seeing Jeveen. She was on Coruscant, too. Apparently, her freighter was stolen while she was delivering a shipment of blasters on Ord Mantell (only Jeveen would make a delivery in the middle of a warzone). So, she and a new friend of hers named Corso followed the thief's trail to Coruscant. They found her ship and took off in it._

_We're almost to Taris now. Please focus on recovering and try not to worry. Qyzen has my back._

_\--Norm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the letter from Yuon in game and thought it would work well to show that they kept in touch.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharan meets Norm's sister and a friend of hers.

"Norm!" Tharan looked around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice as he helped Normajh back through Shadow Town after shielding Duras. The only people he saw not wearing Imperial uniforms or shock collars were a young human woman and a young human man. She appeared to be wearing a blue reinforced vest and leatheris pants while he wore mercenary armor.

Normajh seemed to recognize them as they reached him and Tharan. "Hey, Jeveen, Corso. How'd your search for that shanjaru go?"

"We found it and ours should be joining it any time now," the woman replied, the implant over her right eye whirring as she looked at Tharan. "Who's your new friend?"

Normajh gestured and nearly fell over. Before Tharan could catch him, the young man did and pulled Normajh's other arm over his shoulders. "Thanks, Corso. My friend here is Dr. Tharan Cedrax. He helped me find Master Fain so I could shield him. Tharan, this is my sister, Captain Jeveen Par, and her crewmate, Corso Riggs."

"Your sister?" Tharan looked from one to the other. While Normajh had red hair, hers was brown. Her skin was lighter than his and she didn't have any tattoos, though she did have freckles. The only commonality that he could see was their blue eyes. "I didn't know there were any Zabraks who didn't grow horns."

Jeveen laughed, though the next moment, she pulled out her blaster and shot a few Imperials behind them. She killed each of them in one shot. "Same mother, different sires, Dr. Cedrax."

"Loveliness and a blaster-- a rare synthesis," Tharan replied, studying her for a moment. Her vest was layered over a white long-sleeved shirt, which was tucked into her pants, which were, in turn, tucked into a pair of calf-high boots. "You are exquisite, my dear."

She rolled her eyes as she holstered her blaster. "I bet you say that to every girl you meet."

"Only the ones it actually applies to," he told her with his most charming smile.

Corso finally spoke up, his words coming out in a Mantellian drawl. "Keep your eyes in your head, Cedrax."

"I'd really appreciate it if you refrained from flirting with my sister," Normajh added as Jeveen moved ahead of them to check around the corner.

She waved to indicate that the coast was clear. As they drew even with her, she brandished her blaster. "As you saw, Dr. Cedrax, I know how to use my blaster. If you keep flirting, I'll use it to make sure you can't sire any kids. Are we clear?"

"As transparisteel," Tharan assured her, watching for a moment as she jogged ahead to the next corner.

Normajh leaned more heavily against Tharan. "Go help Jeveen clear the way, Corso. I'll be fine with Tharan."

Corso eyed them for a moment before nodding. "Give a yell if you need more help, okay?"

"I will." Normajh made a shooing motion and Corso jogged ahead to join Jeveen. Though Tharan generally didn't like Corso's type, he was rather handsome, in a rugged, country boy way. "You're ogling, Tharan."

"I'm allowed to appreciate aesthetic beauty in all its forms," Tharan told him loftily.

Normajh chuckled. "Listen, Jeveen's been a freighter pilot for years. She's heard every line in the book in cantinas all over the galaxy. If you _really_ want to get in her pants, you're going about it the wrong way."

"I thought you didn't _want_ me flirting with her?" Tharan was very confused. He looked ahead in time to see Corso join Jeveen. She smiled brightly up at him, and then put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

The Jedi shrugged as the other two peered around the corner. "It's a hard habit to break, but she's an adult and I really have no say in who she does or doesn't sleep with."

"That's... rather open-minded of you." As Tharan watched, Corso leapt around the corner and began firing his blaster rifle at whatever enemies they'd spotted. Jeveen rolled into a crouch in front of him, opening fire with two blasters. "Something tells me I don't have a chance, though."

Normajh followed his glance in time to see Jeveen take hit in her right shoulder, falling back against Corso's shins. Without even looking, he took a grenade that Jeveen held up in her left hand and lobbed it at whoever they'd been shooting. Even before it exploded, he tugged her back around the corner. "How bad is it, Captain?"

"Missed hitting my vest by centimeters, the bastards." She hissed with pain and began unbuttoning her vest. She looked up as Normajh and Tharan joined them. "I don't suppose you know any Force healing, Norm?"

The Jedi shook his head as she finished unbuttoning her vest, and then started on her shirt. "Sadly, no. I'm more adept at sneaking around."

"With your permission, I can take care of it," Tharan offered, holding up his medical kit. He could see now that she wore a dark blue tank top underneath her shirt.

Jeveen nodded, slipping her arm out of the vest and shirt with some difficulty. This skin was even paler, with freckles that matched those on her nose and cheeks. "Go ahead. I can't shoot with my arm like this."

Tharan pulled out a kolto wipe and carefully swabbed the burn the blaster bolt had left behind. Jeveen made a soft sound of pain and Tharan sensed Corso moving on Jeveen's other side. As he turned to retrieve the kolto injector, he saw that Jeveen had her left hand in his and she was squeezing it tightly. He injected kolto to heal the muscles underneath the injury. The tension eased from her muscles and Tharan quickly smoothed a kolto patch over the burned area. "You should be able to remove that in a couple hours. Be careful with it for the next day or so to ensure it heals completely."

"Thanks, Dr. Cedrax." Jeveen smiled at him and started to pull her shirt on.

As he tidied his medkit, he asked, "When did you get that cybernetic arm?"

"Um, about five years ago." Jeveen slipped it back into her vest and buttoned both shirt and vest up. "Had to stop growing first."

Tharan finished putting things away and closed his kit. "It must have been difficult, managing without a hand."

"Getting around with only one leg was more difficult," Jeveen tapped her right leg. "Lost this one below the knee."

Corso extended his hand to Jeveen and she took it, letting him pull her up. "I didn't know that."

"I don't advertise it." She squeezed his hand before letting go. "C'mon, we need to keep moving."

He drew his blaster rifle and nodded to her. "On your six."

As they moved ahead, Tharan looked at Normajh. "Definitely no chance with her."

"I've been nagging her to take on crewmembers for years," Normajh told him as they followed the other two. "He's the first and now she has a 'business partner': a woman named Risha. I'm quite happy to encourage her."

Tharan nodded, but remained silent, thinking hard about his own situation.


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharan has a question for Norm.

Tharan found Normajh in his quarters, kneeling on his meditation mat. He'd changed out of his robes and given them to C2 to be cleaned and currently wore only a tank top and shorts. "May I have a word?"

"You may have more than one if you like," Normajh replied, looking up at Tharan with a cheeky smile. "Has Holiday finished making that chemical?"

He shook his head. "No, it's a bit of a process." Tharan folded his arms across his chest, glancing over his shoulder to see if Qyzen was nearby.

"Tharan?" Normajh waited until he looked back at the Zabrak, who'd gotten to his feet now, before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Tharan hesitated another moment before asking, "Do you believe in the Scorekeeper?"

"No, I don't. Neither do I truly believe that I am her Herald as Qyzen insists." Normajh shook his head with a rueful smile.

He relaxed, letting his hands drop to his sides. "I couldn't help wondering."

"Since I don't try to dissuade Qyzen and even went with him to pay his respects to his father?" Normajh's smile turned wry. "There is no harm in going along. He's free to leave if he so desires. I'm not keeping him with me against his will."

Tharan bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "I've grown rather narrow-minded during my time on Nar Shaddaa. Most of the people I interacted with were gamblers or gang members. They didn't care about religion or the Force. They cared only about money and weapons. I forgot what I saw while I was traveling with Syo and Duras."

"Glad I could help remind you of it." Normajh's smile was cheeky once more. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten since before Tatooine."

Tharan stepped back so Normajh could move past him and head to the galley. "Now that you mention it, I _am_ hungry."

Tharan followed Normajh to the galley. Out of the voluminous robes and in those shorts, Tharan couldn't help noticing that he had a rather nice ass. _Stop it, Tharan. Remember what happened with Syo?_


	6. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharan learns something new about Norm, who wants to do more than shield people from the plague.

"Your standards have changed, Norm." Jeveen commented as she, Normajh, Corso, and Tharan walked through Alderaan's scenic landscape. "Used to be, any boy with a pretty face and prettier manners would do."

Normajh drew his robes around himself, attempting to look more dignified. "I'm older now and I can't be as indiscriminate as I was before my Force abilities woke up. Besides, you were as bad."

"No, I wasn't, because I didn't just tumble into bed with them every chance I got the way you did." Jeveen grinned cheekily at him.

He snorted, giving up on being dignified. "If there hadn't been a risk of pregnancy, you would've tumbled your share."

"You have me there." Shrugging, Jeveen gave him a wicked smile. She pointed to a small building not too far off the trail. "Oh, look, this is where we need to go." Stepping close, she hugged him tight. "It was good to see you, bro."

"You, too, sis." He hugged her back. For all her teasing, he liked when they had a chance to see each other. "Be careful, I sense danger here."

Jeveen pulled back, still smiling. "I have Corso. I'll be fine."

"You never said you were attracted to men," Tharan commented after Jeveen and Corso had ducked into the small building.

Normajh tensed, his hand tightening briefly around his lightsaber hilt. After a moment, he replied without looking at Tharan. "You never asked."

"Well, you could have said something when I called dibs on the ladies," Tharan pointed out, drawing his blaster as they drew closer to House Rist.

The Jedi shrugged. "Honestly, I was just waiting to see how long it'd take you to figure it out."

Tharan gave a huff of irritation, but conceded the point. Instead, he asked, "Do you have any experience?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Normajh glanced at Tharan with an amused smile. Giving another huff, Tharan rolled his eyes. "I bedded my share of men before I joined the Order and even after. We're not supposed to get _attached_ , but there's nothing against sex itself."

He nodded and glanced away. He knew that some species had a mating drive and _had_ to have sex. Zabraks weren't one of them, but that wasn't the issue. Besides, this was _not_ the time to wonder what Normajh would look like in the middle of a romp in bed. "I won't tell anyone if you'd rather I didn't."

"Yeah, I'd prefer you keep it to yourself. I'm not ashamed, but I don't like to advertise it." Normajh stopped just out of sight of the entrance to House Rist. After a quick glance, he looked at Tharan. "Ready?"

Nodding, Tharan moved next to Normajh and slipped his left arm around his waist, his blaster at the ready in his right hand. The Jedi waved his hand and the familiar sensation of the Force cloaking them settled over them. Walking in sync, they snuck their way into House Rist.

*

_Dear Yuon--_

_The 'freighter captain' who helped Nariel was, indeed, Jeveen. She happened to cross paths with both Nariel and Vaverone Zare on Tatooine. 'I had to choose to help one of them, so I helped Nariel.' She didn't give me the full details, but she's glad she was able to help._

_Honestly, I think she has some Force sensitivity herself. Not nearly enough for her to need training, but enough that it keeps her alive. She traveled the galaxy by herself for **years** and just somehow managed to get out of scrapes without too much trouble. She insists that she's as Force sensitive as duracrete any time I bring it up, so I don't bother anymore._

_Speaking of Force sensitivity, you'd think, after growing up without the Force, that I'd be fine without it after shielding everyone. I'm not. Well, not as much as I'd **like** to be. I don't regret shielding you or the others. I just-- losing my connection to the Force has been more of a strain than I thought it would be. Qyzen and Tharan have helped me adjust each time I've shielded someone, but I want to do more than simply shield people._

_I don't mean to complain. I just want to stop Lord Vivicar so no one needs to be shielded in the first place. Every master has mentioned Parkanas and all the victims referenced Vivicar. I can't shake the feeling that they're connected somehow. Perhaps meditating will help me figure it out. It has in the past. I'll do that once we're on our way to Tython and I've eaten something. I'll see you soon._

_\--Norm_


	7. Carrick Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm and Jeveen meet on Carrick Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing these two together.

_"Where is your sister?"_ Qyzen asked, glancing around the cantina and sniffing the air. He looked disgruntled at the last because there were so many people around them.

Normajh kept an eye out for her, too. "She's on her way. She recruited a new crew member while she was on Nar Shaddaa. You remember Drooga?"

_"Sister said he was making a--"_ he hissed, his nostrils flaring. _"Wookiee."_

That's when Normajh spotted Jeveen with a Wookiee in tow. He casually rested a hand on Qyzen's arm. A few moments later, the Wookiee growled and narrowed his eyes. Jeveen turned and said something to him. Normajh turned to Qyzen. "Do you see the Wookiee with my sister? That's Bowdaar. For both our sakes, can you avoid killing him?"

Jeveen's voice drifted to them as she and Bowdaar approached. "He watches Norm's back, same as you and Corso watch mine. Please don't kill him."

_"I won't start anything. I'll finish it if **he** does,"_ Bowdaar growled in reply.

_"I'll be the one finishing anything,"_ Qyzen hissed back.

Normajh looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. She laughed and poked Bowdaar's hip with her elbow, the highest she could reach. "Neither of you starts anything, neither of you finishes anything. Understood?"

_"Understood,"_ Bowdaar reluctantly growled.

At Normajh's expectant look, Qyzen nodded. _"Understood. Will speak later."_ With that, he stood up and left the cantina.

"Thank you, Bowdaar." Jeveen smiled up at the Wookiee. "By the way, this is my littlest big brother, Normajh. Norm, this is Bowdaar. I told you about him."

Normajh extended his hand, hoping Bowdaar would take the hint. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bowdaar."

_"I'm pleased to meet you, too."_ Thankfully, Bowdaar shook his hand instead of hugging him as Wookiees were wont to do. _"Must go."_

He stalked off in a different direction than Qyzen had gone. Jeveen and Normajh watched him go, looked at each other, and grinned in relief. "Whew! That went better than I hoped."

"Definitely," Normajh agreed, sitting down. Jeveen sat down next to him. "So, what've you been up to since Alderaan?"

She told him all about finally finding Nok Drayen's treasure and the fact that he and his daughter, Risha, were the true heirs to the throne of Dubrillon. "Except Risha can't take the throne just yet, so she's slumming it on my ship until that happens." She finished her drink. "So, what about you? Did you find Vivicar?"

"I did." Normajh nodded, signaling a waiter droid for another drink. He explained about Vivicar and Parkanas Tark being the same person. "I returned to Tython and removed my shield from all of the victims and every one of them will recover in time."

Jeveen smiled and leaned over to hug him. "I'm glad for them, and for you, Norm. I didn't want to say it before, but you look much better than you did on Alderaan."

"I _feel_ better," he admitted, tracing the rim of his drink. He glanced slyly at his sister. "How are things with you and Corso?"

She made a face. "We've kissed a few times, but not much more than that and it's driving me _bonkers_. He won't _do_ more."

"Have you _told_ him you want more than that?" Normajh almost couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. Then he remembered the sort of person Corso was and he believed it.

Jeveen started to make another face, and then paused. "Actually, no, I don't think I have."

"There you go." Normajh raised his drink to her. "He's probably waiting for you to make it clear that you want to take things further."

"What, like putting his hand on my boob?" Jeveen asked just as he tossed back the last of his drink, grinning when Normajh nearly choked on it.

He mock glared at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You brat. Something like that, though, should make it clear enough to him."

"I'll keep that in mind." She propped her chin on her hand. "What about you and Tharan?"

Normajh glanced away, signaling for another drink. "What about us?"

"C'mon, I've seen the way you look at him. I know you want him." Jeveen nudged him with her elbow, nearly making him spill his new drink.

He glanced at her, and then away. "I don't know if he wants me, though."

"Have you _asked_?" She arched both eyebrows inquiringly.

Normajh squirmed. "No."

"So ask, dipstick."

"Yeah, yeah."


	8. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zenith

"Tharan, could you excuse us for moment?" Normajh requested once Tai's holoimage winked out of view.

Nodding, Tharan turned to the civilian. "Come with me, Mr. Hesh, and I'll check you over before you head out."

Glancing at Zenith and Normajh a little warily, he nodded back and let Tharan lead him away.

Zenith turned to the Jedi, folding his arms across his chest. "You have something you want to say?"

"Next time you decide to blow up a building, I'd appreciate more warning," Normajh told him, blue eyes narrowed. "Especially when I'm trying to rescue _your people_ at your request." He stepped close so he was practically in Zenith's face. "If I hadn't been quick enough, I'd have died, and then where would you be? Right now, I am your best chance at freeing Balmorra from the Empire. Blowing me up would've meant losing your chance to take out Lachris."

"We'd manage it eventually," Zenith argued, glaring at the Jedi. "She'd make a mistake and we'd be there to take advantage of it."

Normajh tilted his head just a little, his eyes still narrowed. "At what cost, Zenith? How many more of your people would die before you could kill her? How many more innocents would you sacrifice to kill Lachris if I hadn't survived that explosion?"

"You don't know what it's like--" he started, his temper finally starting to rise.

The Jedi cut him off with a slash of his hand. "What it's like to live hand to mouth? To never know when or where my next meal was coming from? To worry about the people closest to me?" Zenith nodded mutely, surprised by the intensity of the Jedi's words. "I don't generally tell virtual strangers this, but I'll tell you so you understand where I'm coming from. I wasn't always a Jedi. Before that, I lived in the lower levels of Coruscant. I have four older brothers and a younger sister because Mom did what she could to ensure there was food on the table. _None_ of us have met our sires. I was _there_ when the Empire attacked. My sister lost an eye, hand, and foot because of the Imps. She'd have lost more if my Force abilities hadn't manifested themselves so I could protect her. Next time you're tempted to judge someone, _don't_. There's more to everyone than meets the eye."

"That why you didn't kill the bodyguard?" Zenith asked the first question that came to mind when Normajh backed up and turned away, folding his arms across his chest.

The Zabrak nodded, looking at Zenith over his shoulder. "Something like that. I also prefer _not_ to resort to violence if at all possible. There are times, though, when it's necessary."

"Such as now." Zenith checked his rifle, more for something to do than because it was necessary. He'd checked it before joining Normajh.

Another nod and the Jedi turned to face him once more. "Let's get going. The sooner we take out Lachris and rescue President Galthe, the better."

"Agreed." Nodding to Normajh, Zenith left, making his way to the rendezvous coordinates he'd given the Zabrak. _Not at all what I expected of a Jedi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this was inspired by Alte chewing out Zenith in Jedi Besties. I did try to keep it unique to Norm.


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm and Tharan talk about what it takes to annoy a Jedi.

When Tharan emerged from the shower cubicle he'd used, he found Normajh already seated on the bench, towel-drying his hair. "Tharan."

"Norm." Tharan sat down beside him, running his fingers through his hair, which was still damp. "I don't think I've seen you with your hair down before."

"It's a little awkward to manage at times," Normajh admitted with a wry smile, draping his towel over his shoulders so he could finger the ends of his hair.

Tharan nodded, resisting the impulse to fold his arms across his chest. The tunic felt too loose. Instead, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Normajh glanced at Tharan curiously, using the towel to dry sections of his hair.

Shrugging, Tharan wished he had something to fidget with besides the hem of his tunic. "The things Lord Kyrus said. They were rather cruel, but I wouldn't expect any less from a Sith."

"Oh, pffft, he'd have to try harder to get under my skin." Normajh grinned, reminding Tharan of Jeveen for a moment. "When you've had the sort of childhood I did, you learn to develop a thick skin or you'll spend most of your life in tears or doubting yourself."

Tharan nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good point. Zenith sure got under your skin."

"That was different." Normajh scowled at the memory. "He nearly blew us up. I prefer to stay in one piece, thank you."

Chuckling softly, Tharan told him, "I think we'd _all_ prefer to stay in one piece."

"A good point." Normajh laughed, blue eyes bright with amusement.

Tharan was saved from doing something rash by the arrival of the sergeant with their gear. Both of them slipped into their cubicles to change back into their clothes. _Stop thinking about it, Tharan. It's not going to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main point of this was to show that, in some ways, Norm has a thicker skin than Fyo.


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Felix and Nadia

"I can bring that device back for you," Normajh offered. Behind him, Cedrax sighed and drew his hood up over his head.

Felix smiled, glad that he hadn't needed to ask. "I appreciate the help. If we don't get the device back, my guys'll pack up and leave. Today." After giving Normajh the coordinates, he added, "I'll be here, trying to stop a mutiny. Watch your back around Valon, Master Par. I've seen him fight, and it's not pretty."

"The Council didn't make me a Master for no reason, Lieutenant," Normajh assured him with a crooked smile. "We'll be fine."

Tugging his hood up, he and Cedrax left the room. Following them, Felix spotted a young human woman greeting the Jedi with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Norm!"

He hugged her back. "Hi, Jeveen. Hey, Corso."

"Hi, Norm." The human man in question spoke with a Mantellian drawl, shaking Normajh's hand, and then Cedrax's. "Hi, Tharan."

"Jeveen, Corso." Cedrax had a prim, cultured voice, but he shook both the man and woman's hands in greeting. "What brings you to the coldest planet in the galaxy?"

"A cloaking device." Jeveen stepped back slipped her arm through Corso's. "The plan is to get in good with the White Maw and snatch their device out from under their noses."

"Of course, we all know how well our plans have worked in the past." Corso squeezed Jeveen's hand gently.

She gave a soft snort of laughter. "Good point. What about you, bro?"

"A White Maw pirate named Captain Valon has been a particular problem for a coalition of Rift Alliance forces, so I'm helping Lieutenant Iresso deal with him," Normajh explained, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Cedrax scoffed. "He and his men claim Valon can't be killed."

"They've been fighting him for months, Tharan," Normajh reminded him quietly. "There may be something else going on here that we don't know about."

Jeveen reached out and poked Normajh in his stomach, making him flinch and swat at her hand. "Well, standing around talking isn't getting us anywhere. C'mon, bro."

"Yes, sis." He smiled indulgently and caught her hand in his. "Let's go."

The four of them headed out of the cantina towards the exit outside. Even more curious about this Jedi and his sister, Felix turned and headed to the barracks where his men were supposed to be inspecting their gear and ensuring it was in working order. Instead, he found them packing their footlockers. Falch spotted him and called the room to attention. As Felix began chewing them out, part of him couldn't stop thinking about Master Par. _I thought Jedi Masters were supposed to be **older** than me, not younger!_

*

Nadia carefully walked towards where Master Par and Dr. Cedrax (both bundled up in blankets) stood with Qyzen and Zenith. She didn't want to spill a drop of caf from the two steaming mugs she carried. As she drew closer, she realized that there were others standing with Normajh: two human women, a human man, a horned woman with reddish skin and black tattoos on her face, and a tall, lanky humanoid covered in fur. Master Par spotted her and smiled warmly. "Nadia! This is a pleasant surprise."

"I thought you and Dr. Cedrax would like some hot caf after all that time on Hoth," Nadia explained, offering the cups to the two men. They accepted and drank carefully but quickly. "Lieutenant Iresso appreciated his cup."

One of the human women, the small, slender one with an implant over her right eye and bundled up in a blanket, held up the steaming cup in her hand. "Hot chocolate for me, though the sentiment is the same."

"As long as it's hot, that's what matters," the human man, also bundled up in a blanket, contributed, speaking with a drawl that was very different from the other accents she'd heard spoken.

Dr. Cedrax shook his head. "Caf all the way."

"Now that that's settled," Normajh waved a hand towards the people Nadia didn't recognize. "Nadia, I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Jeveen, and her crew."

Jeveen made a face at him. "Just because I'm younger than you, bro."

"You're the youngest, sis." Normajh grinned at her and she grinned back. Nadia couldn't stifle a giggle. _They have matching smiles._ "Anyway, the others are Corso Riggs--" the human man waved. "Risha Drayen--" the other human woman nodded briefly at Nadia. "Akaavi Spar--" the woman with horns nodded. Something about her reminded Nadia of Normajh, actually. "And Bowdaar." The furry humanoid growled at Nadia. She stared at him in puzzlement.

Jeveen seemed to notice Nadia's confusion and told her, "Bowie is a Wookiee, Nadia. He won't hurt you as long as you don't provoke him."

Qyzen made a sound of disbelief and Nadia glanced at him curiously. Normajh sighed. "Wookiees and Trandoshans are traditional enemies, but Qyzen and Bowdaar have agreed not to fight each other because Jeveen and I asked them not to."

"That's-- I haven't read anything about that," Nadia resolved to find out more about Wookiees. "We should be going, Master Par. Father and the others are waiting for your report."

Risha raised her eyebrows curiously. "Father?"

"Oh, right." Normajh laughed sheepishly and turned to Jeveen's crew. "Nadia's father is the Senator from their world, Sarkhai, and Nadia is his assistant." He turned back to her. "Did Lieutenant Iresso give his report already?"

She nodded. "He did, but the Rift Alliance wants _your_ report as well, of course."

"Of course." Normajh nodded and turned to Jeveen. "I'll see you later, sis."

The two of them managed to hug each other without losing their blankets or drinks. "Take care, bro. We still need to meet up for a proper chat."

"We will." Master Par nodded. The two groups headed towards their separate hangars.

Once on the lift up to Normajh's ship, Nadia asked, "What species is Akaavi Spar? She looks kind of like you, Master Par, but not really."

"I should hope she looks kind of like me," he replied with a chuckle. "She's Zabrak, too. There are two distinct types. One type is found mostly in the Republic. The other type is found mostly in the Empire."

Nadia smiled shyly. "You're the type found in the Republic and Ms. Spar is the type found in the Empire?"

"Yes, exactly." Normajh nodded and smiled warmly at Nadia.

The lift reached their hangar then and they trooped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding what to write for this was... interesting. I actually wrote completely different scenes and decided I didn't like them. So I wrote these two scenes instead.


	11. Sibling Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm and Jeveen finally get to talk.

After Felix and Guss had been introduced to Jeveen and Normajh's crews, they scattered to take advantage of the amenities on Nar Shaddaa. It took some coaxing on Jeveen's part to get Corso to leave the apartment she'd purchased a few months before, but he finally did. Alone now, the siblings settled on the living room couch for a chat. "It looks like things are going well between you and Corso."

"Yeah. We had our first official date." A dreamy smile curved Jeveen's lips. "It was _very_ nice."

Normajh smiled, very happy for them. "I'm very glad for you both. Not least because this means I won't have to follow through on my threat."

"What threat?" Jeveen eyed him suspiciously.

He offered as innocent a smile as he could. "Nothing for you to worry about, Jev."

"You haven't called me that in a long time." She covered his hand with hers, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Normajh turned his hand over under hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." She raised her eyebrows. "Have you talked to Tharan?"

He shook his head, pulling his hand away so he could wrap his arms around his knees, which he'd pulled up to his chest. "No, I haven't, and I'm not going to."

"What? Why not?" Jeveen stared at him, wide-eyed. "Because you're a Jedi and--"

Normajh held up a hand to stop her. "That's not it." She narrowed her eye and gestured for him to continue. "I'm attracted to him, yes, but, now that I know him better, I don't think we'd work as lovers."

"You don't _know_ , though," she pointed out, scowling. "You're not even going to _try_!"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. You haven't heard him dismiss 'Jedi navel-gazing' or seen him try to take advantage of my friendship to help him work on his projects."

"Oh, Norm." Jeveen scooted over and hugged him tight.

Slowly, he returned the hug, resting his cheek against his sister's hair. "Most of time he's a good friend and I'm glad for his friendship. I just can't bring myself to contemplate more than that."

"I understand. I won't push you to do anything about him." She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Normajh sighed, his eyes closing as he began to relax.

After a few minutes of silence, Jeveen asked, "Say, what about Lieutenant Iresso?"

Normajh groaned in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about actually going through with the relationship, but the companion missions for Tharan made it clear that it wasn't going to work. And Norm would recognize that, so that's why he chooses to stick with friendship.


	12. Post Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm takes Nadia to meet Yuon

Outside the Jedi Council chambers, Normajh wrapped an arm around Nadia's shoulders. "It's going to take awhile to get the clearance to go to Voss. Why don't I introduce you to _my_ master?"

"I'd like that." Nadia smiled wanly, her voice very quiet.

He guided her down one of the ramps. "This way. I've told her a little about you and she'd very much like to meet you."

"What sorts of things did you tell her?" Nadia wondered, looking up at him curiously.

Smiling, he told her, "About your curiosity and eagerness to learn." He almost mentioned her love for her father, but bit back the words. _Her grief is too fresh._ "How hard you've worked for the Rift Alliance. Those sorts of things."

"I--" Nadia stopped and swallowed. "Thank you, Master."

He squeezed her shoulders gently. "No need to be formal with me, Nadia. You can stick with calling me Norm. Or Master Norm if you must."

"Thank you, Master Norm." She smiled shyly up at him.

They reached the door to Yuon's office and Normajh knocked. After a moment, it slid open. Yuon sat at the computer terminal, green eyes focused on the screen. She looked up when they entered and smiled warmly. "Padawan!"

"Hello, Yuon." Normajh gently disengaged his arm from around Nadia so he could hug Yuon. She looked much better than she did a year ago. Even a little tanned. _She's probably been exploring the ruins here on Tython._ "You're looking very well."

She cupped his cheek briefly. "You're sad, Norm. What's wrong?"

"I'd like you to meet Nadia Grell, my Padawan." He turned and gestured to Nadia, who bowed briefly. "I'm sure you remember that her father was a member of the Rift Alliance. In his will, he asked that I train her. The Council agreed, and so did we. Nadia, this is Master Yuon Par."

Nadia bowed again, her chin wobbling a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Par."

"Oh, child." Yuon stepped forward and engulfed Nadia in a hug. "Let yourself cry. Tears can be healing."

With that, Nadia's sobs broke free and she clung to Yuon as she cried. A little hesitantly, Normajh added himself to the hug. He could feel her abilities manifesting, but Yuon had already projected a shield to contain them. Once Nadia had spent her emotions, she slumped in their arms. Normajh gently rubbed her back. "Let yourself mourn, Nadia. It will take time to come to terms with your loss."

She nodded, straightening up and stifling a yawn. "Excuse me."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Padawan of my Padawan." Yuon smiled and squeezed Nadia's hands. "You just lie down on the couch for awhile."

With very little protest, Nadia stretched out on Yuon's couch and fell asleep quickly. While she slept, Yuon and Normajh moved away and spoke in low voices. "Thank you, Yuon."

"Not at all, Norm. Don't push her into training just yet. Let her deal with the worst of her grief." Yuon reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Me?" He stared at her for a moment, and then looked away. "I'm fine."

Yuon swatted his shoulder lightly. "You're lying, Norm. I can tell."

After a moment, he let his shoulders slump. "I'm too young for all of this, Yuon."

"All of what?" she asked. When he looked at her, she gazed back at him placidly.

Giving an exasperated huff, he said, "Being a master, helping the Rift Alliance, training a Padawan. Take your pick. I'm not even kriffing _thirty_ yet and all of this has been heaped on me. I'd expected it to happen eventually, but not like _this_."

"For most people, it _would_ be longer before they were given these responsibilities, but your situation is exceptional," Yuon told him gently. "You're strong in the Force and wise for your age. It's no surprise that you were chosen for these responsibilities."

Normajh shook his head. "Why _me_? Why not someone older? Half the time, I'm outwardly calm, but inside I'm a nervous wreck."

"I'll tell you a secret." Yuon leaned in close and Normajh did the same. "Most of us are hiding some sort of panic or uncertainty behind a front of some kind."

He managed a small smile. "Thanks, Yuon. That's a bit of a comfort."

"Good. Now, tell me how Jeveen's been doing."

Normajh laughed and began telling Yuon stories about his sister while Nadia slept on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my consulars are like Norm: feeling as if it's too much responsibility too quickly. Quingil was the exception.


	13. Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm, Nadia, and Felix run into some familiar faces on Voss

"There, how's that feel?" Normajh finished bandaging Felix's arm as Nadia kept watch.

Felix carefully turned his arm and bent it. "A little sore still, but I know that'll go away in time."

"Yeah." Normajh nodded and began packing up the medkit Tharan had put together for him. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he flinched, bracing a hand on the floor. "Kriff."

Felix lightly touched his shoulder. "Are _you_ alright, Norm? The Voss _did_ suggest waiting."

"I'll be fine," Normajh assured him with his best confident smile.

Apparently, it wasn't enough, because Felix didn't look convinced. Before he could continue the argument, however, Nadia told them, "There are people coming. Not Gormak, not Voss."

"Sith?" Normajh asked, closing his medkit and clipping it to his belt once more. "Jedi?"

Nadia shook her head at each question. Normajh and Felix joined her. "I think they're soldiers. They feel calm and resolute."

"Hmm. Weapons ready, but not aimed." Normajh stretched out with the Force as well. He could sense three people. One he recognized as a Gand. The other two he was pretty sure were human.

He opened his eyes as the three rounded the corner, with their weapons drawn, but not up. They wore durasteel armor with the Republic insignia on it. The human man grinned, lowering his assault cannon. "Norm, this is quite the surprise."

"Hey, Rey." Normajh smiled, relieved to see a couple familiar faces. "Long time, no see. This is my Padawan, Nadia Grell, and an associate of ours, Lieutenant Felix Iresso."

Nodding, Reynarden gestured to Elara and the Gand with them. "A pleasure to meet you both. I'm Major Reynarden Drondil, CO of Havoc Squad. This is my XO, Captain Elara Dorne, and our squadmate, Lieutenant Yuun."

"I'm sorry, did you say _Drondil_?" Felix asked, clearly thrown for a loop.

A lopsided grin appeared. "I take it you know my brother, Fio."

"Yes, they have." Normajh nodded, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. After a few moments of hesitation, Nadia did the same. He flinched and swayed on his feet when another wave of dizziness hit him. He only vaguely felt Felix grab his arm to steady him.

Elara had taken a few steps towards him, concern all over her face. "Is something wrong, Master Par?"

"'Mfine," he told her, taking several deep breaths to help clear his head. "It'll pass. I've told you to call me Norm or Normajh."

"She's on duty, therefore you're Master Par," Reynarden told him with a fond smile for Elara.

She shook her head in exasperation at him, but Normajh could sense their affection for each other. _They finally did something about their feelings for each other. Good._

Before he could formulate a reply, Nadia told them, "It's not something that kolto can fix. Just time."

"And patience," Normajh added, trying to inject a professorial tone into his words.

Felix kept one hand on Normajh's elbow. "He really should have waited it out at the Shrine of Healing, but he insisted on continuing."

"We need the reinforcements, Felix," Normajh reminded him.

"Not at the cost of your health, Master," Nadia interjected.

_"If you are going the same way, we can work together,"_ Yuun suggested, speaking up for the first time. _"Safer for all of us."_

Reynarden nodded after a moment's thought. "More of us means a better chance of surviving."

Elara considered it as well. "The personnel code does encourage working with Jedi."

He grinned at her. "Which you've already mentioned before."

"A few extra blasters certainly wouldn't hurt," Felix agreed.

Sensing his worry, Normajh reached over and poked him. "I'm _fine_ , Felix."

"It's for our peace of mind as much as your safety, Master," Nadia told him.

Rolling his eyes, Normajh nodded. "Fine. Not as if I turn down Jev's help when we run into her."

"Excellent." Reynarden glanced at Felix. "You alright with taking point with Yuun, Lieutenant?"

Felix nodded and moved forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the Gand. Elara touched Reynarden's arm. "I'll bring up the rear. You and Padawan Grell should stick with Master Par."

"I'm not an invalid," Normajh grumbled, but didn't object further when the others took their places on either side of him.

Brandishing his assault cannon, Reynarden glanced at Normajh for a moment before saying, "Let's move out."

Together, they started working their way through the complex. Even focusing on his surroundings as he was, Normajh was reminded all over again that Reynarden certainly felt similar to Fiosynod. He knew by now that the two of them were half brothers. Something else about Reynarden was familiar, but Normajh couldn't quite put his finger on it, despite how long he'd known the man.

Eventually, they reached a spot where they had to split up. Felix saluted while Normajh and Nadia bowed. Unfortunately, the dizziness hit Normajh and he nearly fell over. Reynarden and Nadia caught him before he could fall on his face. "Alright, Norm?"

"I'm alright." Normajh straightened up carefully and nodded to them. "Good luck, Major Drondil."

Reynarden gave a crooked smile. "May the Force be with you, Master Par."

As they went their separate ways, Normajh shook his head, finally figuring out what else had bothered him about Reynarden. _He also felt like Jeveen. I can only think of one way that's possible. If it's true, then she's related to one of the most prominent families on Coruscant!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it occurred to me that the trooper and consular ended going to the same area, I thought it'd be cute to have them run into Reynarden and the others.


	14. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Javelin and Corellia itself.

"Master Norm?" Nadia asked as they fought their way through the _Javelin_. "May I ask you a question?"

Normajh turned and looked at her, caught by surprise. "Always, Nadia, but is now a good time?"

"Yes, it is, because my question is related to what we're doing." Her gesture encompassed the _Javelin_ as a whole.

He eyed her curiously, and then nodded. "All right, go ahead."

"Why didn't you put me in charge of a squad?" Nadia asked, her voice quiet and very uncertain.

Normajh hid a wince at her question. "It's not that I doubt your abilities, Nadia, but leadership is difficult at the best of times. In a situation like this, we need people with more experience in charge of the squads."

"How am I going to _get_ that experience if you don't give me opportunities to learn?" Nadia started to sound angry.

He smiled wryly. "That's the rub, isn't it? I heard similar complaints from Jeveen when she was looking for work. I learned by training on Dantooine with other Padawans."

"That doesn't exactly help _me_ , Master." Nadia gave him a Look and he quickly turned his chuckle into a cough.

"Right, good point." Turning serious, he told her, "I solemnly swear that we will take time to visit Dantooine or Tython so you can participate in the leadership exercises. In the meantime, I'll give you books to read to give you an idea of what you're getting into. Will that do?"

Nadia smiled brightly and, for a moment, he could understand the appeal of women. "Thank you, Master Norm."

Before he could respond, she ducked around him and spun her lightsaber to block a few blaster bolts. One of them bounced back and hit the Imperial who'd fired them. Normajh applauded her. "Well done, my Padawan."

"Let's go, Master. We have a ship to capture."

*

Normajh flinched when the holoterminal at Bakvalen Hall flickered and projected a far-too-familiar figure. "Another of us dead because of you. It's tragic--both Daresha's loss, and your failure. A true Jedi Master could have guided her back to the light."

"Remember, Master. You are Syo Bakarn, descended from the ancient Bakvalens here on Corellia." Normajh hoped that reminding Master Syo of his heritage would reach him just as much as reminding him of the Jedi Code.

His impassive expression faded, something flickering in his eyes. Just like when Norm had reminded him of the Jedi Code, his voice changed, back to what Normajh had come to think of as his normal voice. "Yes. I remember... my father and I, walking Axial Park. He said, 'Syo, we were... once...'"

His voice faded and Syo briefly covered his face with his hands. When he dropped his hands, his expression was impassive and his voice that of the First Son once more. "No. I have no father but the Emperor. Dozens of my brothers and sisters still lie in wait. Even the best hunter's arrow only strikes once. You are going to your death."

"You're getting to him, Master Norm," Tharan told him once the holoimage flickered out. "Syo is in there."

"Yes, he is." Normajh nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to kill Syo. 

"Leave these 'generals' for the Republic," Zenith suggested, his brief glance towards the generals enough to convey his distaste for the men. "Got Guardian Hold One to handle."

Norm nodded and gestured for the others to precede him from the hall. Tharan fell into step with him, his voice low as he asked, "How did you know about Syo and the Bakvalen family? Not many people are aware of the connection these days."

"You should know by now that I like to read, Tharan," Normajh replied, smiling crookedly. "And, we found this room."

He stopped and gestured towards a room off to the left. Tharan glanced at Norm curiously before stepping into the room. He made a soft sound of understanding and nodded. "I see. I'm a little surprised that you chose to remind him of his family."

"Why? You should know by now that I value my family." Normajh stifled a sigh. "You've met Jeveen and Master Yuon."

Tharan shook his head, but Normajh's holocomm chimed before the scientist could answer. When he answered it, a Voss commando appeared, informing them of the situation they faced in the Government District. Norm thanked him and they hurried to catch up to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is a room in Bakvalen Hall that Consulars can discover that prompts a change in options for reaching Syo. I went with those choices because it fit with who Norm is.


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm makes his speech after his triumph on Corellia

"This is a small part of the greater victory you helped engineer, yet you've asked nothing for yourself," Master Satele remarked, stepping forward to address Normajh. "Your devotion to the light, and your diplomatic talents make you perfect to fill one of the empty seats on the Jedi Council."

Normajh stiffened at the offer, shaking his head quickly. "I'm honored, Master Satele, but I cannot accept the position."

"Perhaps this is something best discussed in private?" Master Kaedan suggested, likely as aware of their audience as Normajh was.

Master Satele nodded. "Yes, we'll discuss it later. Before we go, do you have anything you wish to say on this occasion?"

"We all suffered under the Empire's onslaught," Normajh began, hardly aware of what he said. His mind was mostly occupied with the offer of a spot on the Jedi Council. Most masters, he knew, would have jumped at the invitation, but he was too _young_. He finished his speech in a bit of a daze. "But in the end, this success belongs to all of us. May the spirit of cooperation continue. Thank you."

Qyzen offered his benediction, _"Future is yours again, Herald."_

"May the Force be with you. Always," Master Satele added.

With that, the gathering broke up. Normajh turned to his friends. "You don't have to wait for me to enjoy your time here. Go have fun."

"Will you be alright, Master Norm?" Felix asked, reaching out to touch Normajh's arm.

He nodded despite the tension he could feel running through his frame. "Yes, it'll be alright, Felix. Go have fun."

"I'll stay with you, Master," Nadia told him firmly.

Normajh managed a small smile for her. "Thank you. Come on."

Together, they headed down to the Jedi Council chambers in the Senate Tower. Only Master Satele and Master Kaedan waited for them, much to Normajh's relief. He hadn't wished to debate this in front of the entire council. "I wish to know your reasons for refusing, Master Par."

"That is one of the reasons, Master Satele," Normajh replied, clasping his hands behind his back. He could feel Nadia projecting support for him. "I'm very young to be a Jedi Master. Shouldn't the new members be older masters, with a great deal more experience under their belts?"

Kaedan folded his arms across his chest. "You've seen and experienced a good deal more than most Jedi twice your age."

"That doesn't mean I should join the Council, Master Kaedan," Normajh retorted, his grip on his hands tightening. "The honor is not lost on me, but I feel I'm not ready to join and, if you press the matter, then I will have no choice but to leave the Order."

Nadia gasped behind him, her surprise matching Satele and Kaedan's. "Master Norm!"

"I joined the Order to make a difference," Normajh told them, determined to have his say. "If you push, you will no longer be the Order I joined and I could not, in truth, support such an Order."

Masters Satele and Kaedan looked at each for several moments before reluctantly nodding. "You have a point, Master Par. We withdraw the offer, with the caveat that the subject may be re-opened in the future."

Normajh bowed, relieved that they weren't pushing. "In the future, I just might feel ready to join the Council. Not today, though."

The holoterminal in the middle of the council chambers beeped and Satele answered it. Normajh stared in surprise when the holoimage coalesced into the form of a familiar Jedi Knight: Fiosynod Drondil. "Master Satele, my mission on Corellia is complete. Republic forces have gained the upper hand, and Master Braga is no longer aiding the enemy."

That was all Normajh heard before Master Kaedan ushered him and Nadia out. "Take some time for yourself, Master Par. You've earned it. You'll be contacted when the Council has another assignment for you."

"Yes, Master Kaedan." Normajh bowed and turned to Nadia once he was gone. "What do you say, Nadia? Want to see more of my home planet?"

"Oh, yes please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norm really would have left if they'd pushed, but Satele at least knows better.


End file.
